Mundus Specialis Ninja no Mahou
by nanashiX
Summary: When Naruto walks into a strange shop on his trip with Jiraiya he meets someone that has need of his skills. But his timing is impeccable because with Negi and Takamichi's fight a rift has been opened only for Naruto. "Be safe Ninja-kun,"...
1. Chapter 1

**Nanashi: Yo guys I know I seem really frazzled and going all over the place but never fear for here's is the thing. Behold the Mimic episode 5 will be out and may be out before this if not then eh whoops. Breaker of Truth episode 2 is also on the way or may come out first. But this is a fic that I really wanted to write after seeing all the crossover fics. Say hello to my first REAL crossover. NarutoxNegima. Yes this one will be going in the crossover section! But this will have a HUGE dose of xxxHolic. You'll see.**

**Naruto: So I'm like being tossed around everywhere huh?**

**Nanashi: Yeah sorry but this one I really haven't seen before. And I thought it would be pretty good.**

**Naruto: Well ok but if you say so. Though about the weapon-**

**Nanashi: AH! Don't ruin it! I do say now on with it!**

* * *

Summary: When Naruto walks into a strange shop on his trip with Jiraiya he meets someone that has need of his skills. But his timing is impeccable because with Negi and Takamichi's fight a rift has been opened only for Naruto. "Be safe Ninja-kun," Were Naruto's last words on the Elemental Countries for a long time…

Mundus Specialis: Ninja no Mahou

Ch. 1: He fell from the Sky

"One and a half years and counting," Naruto said as he walked around the city he was currently in. The city was nice, but he really wanted to get on with his training. Jiraiya told the young ninja to take a short break because they had been training nonstop since they got out of Konoha. He had to admit though the perv was a slave driver. Once out of the Konoha territory, Jiraiya immediately put Naruto on a speed training schedule. For six months he raised his speed to a point to where even Jiraiya was impressed, though Naruto could have done without the arm and leg weights that he still wore. He was now almost fourteen in a half and he had to get a new wardrobe due to his growth spurt.

Naruto wore a larger and darker version of his old jumpsuit. Dark orange pants that had loose bottoms to hide his leg weights, black and orange coat over a black t-shirt over iron-mesh body armor. His arm weights were hidden under his sleeves currently looking like a pair of white and orange wrist bands with seals all over them. Hey you didn't have a seal master as a sensei for nothing and Jiraiya was too lazy to give Naruto more and more weights each time he got used to them. So just give him some pretty heavy leg ones and arm bands and with a few seals, boom instant forever weights.

After the speed training he was taught, well more like expanded his own taijutsu. He seemed to be more of an unpredictable fighter so not much he could do there. After that it was ninjutsu and genjutsu work. He learned to make a one handed **Rasengan** (Spiral Sphere), but still clones were a comfort for him and the** Shunshin no jutsu** (Body flicker technique) was something he purely loved. With his speed training and taijutsu training, Naruto was able to somewhat utilize the **Shunshin** into battle. Jiraiya was deeply impressed, but told Naruto to not rely on the speed jutsu but his own natural speed which was amazing as it is.

After the intense training, Jiraiya decided to let Naruto relax. Well more as he needed to relax because sparring with the brat to him was tedious. And that's why we find our hero walking around a deserted area of the town.

"Graghhh! I'm lost again!" Naruto yelled out in frustration. He had been searching around for an hour and he couldn't find one ramen stand. He was about to give up when he noticed a small shop in the middle of two tall buildings. This seemed odd to him because around the shop grew grass while around the buildings was the usual dirt road. Scratching his head in confusion Naruto walked slowly to the shop and opened the door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Naruto called out. Getting no answer in return, Naruto walked forward only to be blind sighted by a light blue and pink blur.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome welcome!" Naruto looked in surprise as two little girls looked up at him with excited eyes. The blonde ninja looked down and took in the energetic girl's appearance. They both wore extravagant looking sundresses that matched their hair color. The girl with the light blue hair had her hair in two long bushy pony tails, one on each side of her head while the pink haired girl had short hair with two buns that reminded Naruto of a certain weapon mistress.

"Uh hello, I'm looking for someone to help me," Naruto replied. The two girls smiled happily and brought the boy towards the back of the room. As the boy was pulled along, he couldn't help but notice all the amazing different artifacts around him. Each seemed to pulse with an unseen power.

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as he was put in front of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She lay lounging on a couch with an elegant robe that seemed to hang off her shoulders almost seductively. Her golden eyes seemed to shine in the little light as the smoke from her pipe wafted around her like an ominous fog. Her black silky hair splayed around her while she smiled at the blonde ninja.

"Well hello there Naruto-kuuuun. Shall we talk?"

Ten minutes later, Naruto found himself sitting across from the woman who called herself Yuuko. "Ano, Yuuko-hime what am I doing here?" Naruto asked.

"This shop caters to people with special needs my dear Naruto-kun," Yuuko responded smiling while she sipped the tea the Maru and Moro got for them. Naruto nodded his head but still seemed confused.

"I don't exactly need anything right now Yuuko-hime. Though I would kinda like to get on the road again, but ero-senin is being an ass," Naruto grumbled sipping his tea. Yuuko smiled more and placed her hands under her chin while she stared at the young ninja.

"I know Naruto-kun however here's the thing. We need something from you instead," Naruto raised his eyebrow while Yuuko continued. "There will be a huge surge of energy being used in another world. An energy that will give me the opportunity to send you to that world, and I need you there because you will be a catalyst for something greater."

_Japan, Mahora Academy Festival_

As Naruto talked with Yuuko, a ten year old boy was in a battle with a twenty something year old man. This was the battle between Negi Springfield and Takahata Takamichi.

"Negi-kun, today, so many things have happened to me. Because my match with you has shown me that you truly are the son of the Nagi that I admired. It's time that I no longer hold back. Are you ready Negi-kun?" Takamichi stated before gathering magical energy in his left hand and Ki energy in the other. The spiritual energy that was the magic and the physical energy that was Ki were mixed together creating an amazing wind pressure.

"Looks like he is going to use it," Evangeline whispered.

"What is this? Is this **Kanka**?" Negi spoke to himself as the wind pressure tried to push him back.

"This first one is just for show. Please dodge Negi-kun," And with that Takamichi jumped into the air and released the combined energy with his **Iaiken **style of fighting.

"UWAH!" Negi yelled out as he tried his best to dodge the **Kanka **attack. The huge beam of energy blasted a crater into the flooring of the arena. What no one knew was at that moment the use of the fusion of energies gave way for a door to be opened. All it needed was one more push and the guest at the other side would have their chance.

Naruto blinked a few times. As he opened his mouth to talk Yuuko placed her finger on his lips making him blush a bright red. "Naruto before you speak, I need you to know that all that I am telling you is correct. I need you to do this for me, please Naruto-kun." Naruto could see the urgency in Yuuko's eyes and pushing his questions down, he nodded his head.

"Good because I believe it is time for you to go, I'm glad you enjoyed the tea Naruto-kun," Yuuko smiled.

Naruto noticed his body starting to glow. The tea cup clattered on the table, its contents already having been drunk. "What happened? What was in the tea?" Naruto's body started to feel lighter and lighter. Panicking, Naruto looked to Yuuko only to see her smiling calmly at him.

"The door has been created already and now all we are waiting for is that final push and you are to be gone through the skies of a new world. Though don't worry you'll be protected from the fall," Yuuko chuckled as Naruto's form slowly started to fade away. As the fourteen year old started to disappear, he did the only thing he thought he should do. He bowed low to the woman who seemed much more then she appeared. A woman who needed him much more then he thought.

"I will do my best Yuuko-hime. Just make sure my sensei doesn't panic too much. That ero-senin may be a perv, but I'll miss him. Take care of him please," Naruto said as he stood up smiling. He was smiling on the outside, but on the inside he was scared. He met this woman that had the air of royalty, but the mind of someone who seemed to know everything, got told he had to be doing a service to a world he had no idea about, and plus he didn't even finish his training!

Yuuko stood and walked over to scared ninja. Waving her hand Naruto noticed a blank card about the size of one of those Tarot cards appear in her hand. The back of the card was a dark red color with two circles and odd symbols in between them. In the middle of the whole circle was a strange star that had what seemed to be an eye in its center. Yuuko kissed the blank side of the card then did something that surprised him to his core. Yuuko softly kissed the blonde haired boy then backed away from the surprised teen. Giving the stunned ninja the card, Naruto looked at what was shown, still shocked at what just happened.

The blank side of the card now showed a strange picture. It was a picture of Naruto himself leaning on the right side of the card as if falling back ward. He had on a totally different wardrobe then the black and orange jumpsuit he had on now. His image in the card wore a white t-shirt with an orange swirl on the front. Over the shirt was a blood red trench coat with black flames on the bottom edge. He was wearing black pants with his usual kunai pouch tied around his right thigh, but his usual sandals were replaced with a pair of black and white sneakers. Naruto's usual headband was replaced with what looked like his old pair of green goggles and an orange cloth scarf finished off the Naruto in the card. Naruto then noticed what he was doing in the image. The ninja's right hand was up and floating in it was another strange looking card while his left hand was at his side with the same cards fanned out. What was even stranger was that the image had a few cards that seemed to rain around the Naruto.

Naruto wanted to exam the card some more but he could feel himself starting to drift off. With a promise to look over it more he slipped it in his kunai pouch. Sighing, Naruto let the strange power take him as his form disappeared from the strange tea shop. Yuuko smiled sadly as she condemned the young boy to a life of hardship, but she knew that only he would be able to do it. As his form completely disappeared, Naruto heard the last words he would hear on the Elemental Countries for a very long time. "Be safe Ninja-kun..."

_Japan, Mahora Academy Festival_

"Are you alright Asuna-san?" asked Setsuna. Asuna looked up at her teacher in the art of kendo in a haze. She had no idea what happened, but she was glad that Setsuna was able to stop her. On the side lines Evangeline was thanking every deity that she did not have to listen to Coronel Sander's demands. As the cloaked man laughed and Setsuna and Asuna talked, no one noticed a rift high in the sky open and a figure to speed out of it. No one was any wiser except for one old man who felt that surge of subtle but incredible energy.

Naruto flew through the air spinning lazily about noticing the fact that he was amazingly high in the air. Noticing he could not exactly move, Naruto prayed the odd light around him would protect him from the fall to come. Looking down, Naruto saw what looked like a huge arena and the figures, probably people he thought, looked so tiny, almost like ants. Naruto sweated a bit as he rushed down at the square shaped part in the middle which would undoubtedly be his landing pad.

'Why do I have the sudden urge to sing?' Naruto thought. Shrugging his shoulders, he started to hum to himself while words such as _walk away _and _simple and clean_ went through his head.

As Eva faced her opponent she prepared to immediately punch him and knock him out while the man told himself to be careful. As the yell for the match to begin everyone was surprised at what happened next. Naruto's form rocketed down and down at the place that Takamichi first shot the **Kanka**. Unfortunately for the poor unsuspecting man…he was right next to it. As the blonde boy's body hit the arena floor faster than anyone could see, an eruption of smoke and debris blasted out from the focal point and the man was sent flying out of the arena unconscious. His final thought was 'She is too strong,' thinking it was the ten year old looking vampire in front of him.

The crowd was silent in awe as what they thought was Eva's attack knock out her opponent. As they started to cheer, the smoke cleared away and they noticed a figure appear from the blast zone. Eva stared wide eyed at what just occurred. This was something she was not expecting to see when she came into the ring. A blonde boy about fourteen years old was pulling himself out of a small crater in the arena, yeah totally what she was thinking of.

Naruto got out of the small hole he made with a few grunts and stretched out. Apparently whatever the light was had made it so he stayed unharmed when he landed because the light was gone now. Cracking his neck, Naruto looked around and noticed all the people that were around him staring at him. "Uh hi," Naruto waved.

Eva shook off her shock and smirked. "Well it seems I have a new opponent since you knocked mine out. And I am pretty sure that the people here wouldn't mind to see a fight," the vampire smiled. Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion at what the little girl said, but was even more surprised when she sped at him. To normal human eyes she seemed to instantly appear in front of the blonde boy, but to him she seemed to be using what he thought was a slightly slow **Shunshin**. As Eva went to punch Naruto's stomach, all were surprised when Naruto grabbed her fist and pushed her back.

"Oi what's your problem?" Naruto yelled. Eva was momentarily stunned at what happened but shook it off and stood up straight.

"Well it seems you have some skill don't you boya?"

At the sidelines Negi and the girls were amazed at what just happened. "Did... did that guy just block Master?" Negi asked. Looking around he realized that everyone was just as focused on the fight as everyone else.

"Maa, Yuuko-hime said I needed to help this world, so I guess that means defeating you eh?" Naruto asked while scratching his head. "Well if she wanted, I guess this is what it is." Taking a breath, Naruto got into his custom fighting stance which had him stand with his legs shoulder width apart with the right leg behind only a foot behind his left. Relaxing his upper body, Naruto put both arms to the side, slightly bent, with his palms facing out. His hands were put into what looked to be a loose claw shape, but were really as tense as possible.

Eva stared at the blonde ninja and laughed. What did this…this BOY think he was doing? He might have gotten lucky with that block but that was probably because of adrenaline. Even she would be hyped up if she fell from the sky. For all's sake, she couldn't even sense any magic coming from him, or Ki for that matter! She was so sure of here self that she relaxed her stance. And that is when Naruto struck. Using nothing but the speed he trained so vigorously for, Naruto blurred in front of the shocked girl and tried to swipe at her face. Eva backed away quickly but was still surprised at what just happened that she did not see the leg that came after the dodged attack. Raising her arm in a quick block, the kick meant for her head was guarded and only sent her sliding back.

Kazumi who was just as stunned at everything that had happened finally shook herself awake and started to announce what was going on to the confused audience. "Well everybody, it looks like we have a hidden contestant that has decided to join the fun! And it looks like this guy has got fight in him!"

"What the hell is going on?" Asuna screamed out. The people beside her were just as confused as her. This random fighter came out of the sky, crashed into the arena, and then started to fight with Evangeline. It was quite the odd occurrence. And what was odder was the fact that the strange kid was actually fighting.

"WOW look at that kid fight!" Kotaro yelled as he watched Naruto run around one of Eva's kicks and then flip her over his shoulder. The guy had skills in fighting, in the dog hanyou's opinion but what was really confusing was why he didn't sense any magic or Ki from him. He was brought of his musing as he heard the laugh of Eva.

"You are good boy but I grow tired. Let me show you why I am called the puppet master," Eva called out. Naruto noticed his arm start to move and then his leg start to lose control. Looking up he noticed the blonde girl move her fingers like someone he knew. Who was it… Kankuro! Grabbing a kunai he directed chakra to it and spun his body around noticing the faint glint of strings that wrapped his body parts. Eva smirked as she watched him realize the strings. It wouldn't matter if he cut them. She could control 300 dolls if this arena was big enough. But what happened next would shock everyone to the core.

Naruto brushed the stray strings off of his clothes and gave Eva a feral grin. Grabbing another kunai, to the interest of a certain female ninja in the crowd, Naruto spun them from their rings a few times for show. "So I guess we are going to get serious eh? Doesn't matter to me cause I'm ready whenever you are," Naruto put his hands into a form that no one there has ever seen, but was all familiar to him. One hand was horizontal with his pointer and middle finger out while the rest were down while the other hand was in front of it with the same fingers out only vertical to make a cross shape. "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**" a cloud of smoke erupted from nowhere and when it settled, there in front of the vampire witch were five Narutos, each wielding kunai.

"Let's get wild!"

**Nanashi: Hey everyyyybodyyyy! Well here is the first chapter of the new story! Like I said I am being a bit sporadic but my other two stories are going to be out right after this…hopefully. But like I said I really wanted to make this story and hey I think it may have some potential. Though here's the thing. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! (^0^) for all my stories actually and also if anyone can, can you make the Naruto Pactio card? The card maker link will be on my profile. The way he looks is above. **

**Naruto: Wow not bad. Seems like I'm going to meet tons of new people! **

**Nanashi: Yup hope you can handle it my friend.**

**Naruto: Eh I'm awesome what do I have to worry about heh**

**Nanashi: And modest…well stay tuned!**


	2. And now what?

**Hey guys I know a lot of people have been waiting for this new chapter. I mean when I first sent it out it was pretty well liked so yeah updating is getting harder but I really don't want to abandon any of my stories so please bear with me. I hope everyone who read Mimic liked the new chapter and Breaker of Truth is being worked on.**

**Naruto: I missed everyone too! Check out how awesome I am in this chapter**

**Well before he ruins everything I saw on with the show!**

**Cover: Naruto is down under the World Tree as leaves fall around him. A serene smile is on his face as his new clothes flutter in the breeze while his mind is on the fact that the breeze is lifting up the skirts of the girls before him. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**(And who wants to think of intro music?)**

Ch. 2: And now what?

"Let's get wild!"

"What the hell!" Asuna yelled out. The original smirked as he could see the complete shock written all over the blonde girl's face he was against. Just as he was about to attack he heard the voice of what he supposed was the announcer of something.

"It seems the mysterious boy has cloned himself like we have seen in one of our previous matches. He also seems to be wielding what look to be knives and because he has not used them to attack the judges have agreed to not disqualify him. Stranger we ask that you release your weapons!" Kazumi shouted. Naruto looked around before looking at his kunai. His clones looked to him in question and he just shrugged.

"I guess we can't use weapons right now," Naruto said to his clones. He and his clones disarmed themselves before getting back to the fight at hand. 'It seems that this isn't the huge issue that Yuuko was talking about but just a match. I need to get out of here without completely harming this girl.' Naruto thought. Resolving to just apprehend her, him and his clones sprang forward.

"Clones! What is this?" Eva saw the five Narutos rush forward. Already she could feel the energy that was coursing through him spring up as if it was being suppressed but suddenly released. Growling, the dark witch spun around and smashed her fist into one of the clones. Her surprise grew even more when she felt the impact and then the boy in front of her burst into smoke. Evangeline had to dodge another Naruto that sprang from the smoke hoping to catch her off guard. Spinning around in the air, Eva threw out her arms and attached strings to two clones. Swinging her arms around the little girl caused Naruto to blink in surprise when a girl whom looked to be no older than ten lifted and propelled his clones into his last two Bunshin.

"Wow didn't see that coming," Naruto scratched his head. Looking back forward he noticed the girl grinning evilly at him before blurring forward. Naruto dodged her attacks while blocking the ones he couldn't. "Man you are one strong little kid! I question if you're really a cute little girl at all," Naruto said as he ducked under a quick jab to his face.

XxX

Negi paled quickly at what he thought he heard the older boy say. "Did he just call master a cute little girl?" Negi whispered.

"Y-yeah I think he did," Kotaro said back. Things were not going to end well for that guy.

XxX

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Eva screamed. Naruto was about to repeat himself when he felt an ominous pressure against him. 'What is this? I haven't felt a pressure like this since the last time Ero-Sennin peaked in that bath house filled with angry kunoichi,' Naruto thought. The blonde haired ninja was suddenly lifted into the air from the girl, holding him up by his neck. As Naruto whispered for air Eva reared back her fist and let it fly. Before her fist touched Naruto had the sudden image of Tsunade doing the same thing to him.

That punch hurt like hell… Those were Naruto's thoughts as he flew through the air, and out of the arena. "UWAHHHH!" Naruto screamed his body tumbling through the air. As he neared his descent he saw a building coming into his view. Not liking the idea of fracturing his face in ten ways Naruto charged up chakra in his hand making a weak Rasengan. Throwing out his palm, he created a hole large enough for him to pass through. Naruto picked himself off the ground with a groan and brushed off the stray debris from the hole he created. "Hopefully the people who own this place won't be too mad."

"Ho ho, I believe I can forgive you if you had a good reason to redecorate my office," a voice rang out. Naruto spun around to face the owner of said voice pulling out his kunai just in case. In front of him sat an old man with very large eyebrows, eyebrows that could easily rival Gai and Lee. His large oval shaped head was bald except for a long white ponytail. Naruto put away his weapons but stayed ready just in case. Even if this man was old the fact that he reminded Naruto so much of the late Sandaime made him cautious. Sarutobi Jii-san wasn't just old, he was powerful. Hell he could kick Naruto's ass all over Konoha.

"Uh yeah sorry about your wall," Naruto said scratching the back of his head, a habit he developed throughout the years. "Apparently I made the wrong person mad."

"Oh it's no trouble. I believe I know who you are talking about," the old man laughed. "My name is Konoe Konoemon. I am the dean of this here establishment," Konoemon said while waving his arm.

"Establishment?"

"Why yes, you may not have noticed but you are in my school," Naruto looked around then ran up to the hole he created and looked out. What he saw baffled him. Buildings all surrounding a huge tree graced his sight, and these buildings were full of windows most likely leading to rooms.

"I'm at a school!" Naruto exclaimed. "B-but Yuuko was supposed to send me to someplace that was in great peril!" Naruto seemed to start freaking out while the headmaster watched him. Clearing his throat, he was able to catch the poor boy's attention.

"Well now that that is over I believe we have things to discuss. I may have been the only one on this whole campus to have probably felt the pulse of power that it was that brought you here. And from what I can gather I think I know whom this Yuuko is," standing up Konoemon walked towards one of his book cases and pulled out a rather large tome. Flipping it open, he searched around till he reached what he was looking for and called Naruto over. Looking down, Naruto saw that on the page a picture of Yuuko was portrayed in a pose that screamed relaxation. Her gold colored eyes shined with amusement as her picture seemed to pop out of the book. "This my dear boy is Ichihara Yuuko one of the strongest people I know… it's been so long since I last saw her that I didn't think she was still alive. Tell me boy does she look exactly like this picture?"

Naruto nodded numbly too confused at what he was being shown. "I don't understand. Did you have this drawn when you last saw her?"

"Why yes, yes I did. This book is filled with pictures of some of my old acquaintances. Yuuko is a very strong Witch, though most of the time her power needed to be requested." Konoemon closed the book and replaced it on the shelf before walking back towards Naruto. "Did you request anything from her?" Naruto shook his head in a negative. "Then I believe she requested something from you and you agreed then," the older man said receiving a nod. "If she requested something from you then I believe you being here is her request then she must have given you something as some sort of price though."

"Oh you mean this?" Naruto said. Reaching into his pouch Naruto produced the card he received from Yuuko, his face going red from remembering how he got it.

"A _Pactio_ card? Now this is interesting!" Konoemon took the card from Naruto's hand and studied it while the boy looked over his shoulder hoping to learn more about it. He noticed the same things that he did last time but now that he had more time he was able to study it more. He could see the words _Specialis_ written under Uzumaki Naruto and the picture of him and two dots on the corners of the card showing a spiral with small words also saying _Specialis_. "Strange I have never heard of a Special card before. I also can't tell if this is the result of a Probationary or Permanent Contract." Naruto was handed back the card and the headmaster went around back to his desk. "Well seeing as you have that and your Magister is Yuuko, she obviously gave it to you knowing you will need it. Well Minister Uzumaki Naruto shall you give it a try?"

"Wait what? Give what a try?"

"Why your card my dear boy, don't you know how to use it?"

"No idea Jii-san,"

"Well this poses an issue but this can be easily solved. I believe the proper way to use your Pactio is to call out _Adeat_ when you don't need your artifact anymore say _Abeat_," Naruto looked on in confusion before shrugging and holding the card up high.

"_ADEAT_!" A shining light filled the room and blinded Naruto for a moment. When the light went down Naruto looked down and saw that he had on the clothes that were shown on the now gone card. The blood red trench coat waved around him seemingly blowing in an imaginary breeze. The pants he wore now were actually pretty comfortable; it looked like a black pair of slacks that he wore to an important meeting for Tsunade-baa chan that one time. Oddly though he was guessing the pants could hold their own in a fight. He did however feel uncomfortable not having his iron mesh under armor but the white shirt was probably able to last some damage if this outfit was special. One thing Naruto was not used to wearing at all was the socks and sneakers that he now wore. They provided a different type of arch support than his normal ninja sandals but he guessed he could get used to the change. Adjusting the cloth scarf and his new but nostalgic goggles, Naruto looked at himself in a mirror provided in the room.

"I look pretty bad ass," he said with a smile.

"I agree!" both Konoemon and Naruto jumped in surprise when a new voice filled the room. Out from one of Naruto's sleeves flew out a card that his picture was holding on the Pactio card. The card stopped in front of the young ninja's face and the image started to become clearer. What Naruto was now staring at was a black bunny looking animal with a jewel atop its head. "Mokona thinks you look cool!"

A moment of silence passed before Naruto yelled out, "EH! I know you! You were that rabbit that I saw in Yuuko-hime's house!" the picture of Mokona seemed to be pleased that Naruto remembered and the card zoomed around Naruto's head

"Mokona is glad you remember! However this Mokona is not the real one, more of a guiding image that took this form and has the same characteristics and mindset. Mokona is here to help you learn to use the _Fate Deck_." The Mokona card flew around before standing upon the desk and watched as Naruto sat down.

"_Fate Deck_? What are you talking about?"

"The cards that were in the picture are part of the _Fate Deck_. It is a very powerful artifact capable of many things. Our first task is for you to be able to at least summon the cards from inside your coat." Naruto opened his cloak and checked the inside but didn't really see anything unusual. Voicing his concern Mokona elaborated. "The cards only come and can only be seen when needed. The only indication that you activated your _Pactio_ right now is the clothes change. To summon cards you must throw out your hands and call out _Fate_ _Deck_."

"Fate eh? Reminds me of the stuff Neji spouted of during my fight with him. Mind if we change it? I don't really like the whole Fate thing. I mean I know that everyone has a Fate but I just believe that we are in control and that we have the ability to change what's in the future," Naruto said. Mokona raised his eyebrow but looked to shrug and waved its paw.

"As long as you can call it out, Mokona thinks you can call it whatever you want."

"Cool! Well then hmmm what to call it… I know! Let's try _Destiny Deck_!" Naruto threw out his arms and a great number of cards flew from his sleeves and started to surround him in a slow tornado. All the cards were blank and had the dark maroon back side. They didn't seem to be anything special except that they floated. Mokona floated in the air and jumped happily.

"Yay you did it!"

"Quite impressive," said the dean. He wasn't all that fazed with the talking card. He had met Mokona and through his years he's seen weirder things. Right now he was wondering how things were going at the Martial Arts tournament. "I wonder how the competition is going," he mused aloud.

XxX

After Eva was declared the winner through unimaginable knock out, the dark witch walked back to the people at the side. Even though questions about the mysterious boy plagued her it wasn't enough to cause her too much worry. In her life time she had seen her fill of clone moves, but for some reason his had a strange energy she had never felt before almost like Kanka. Odd... but it did not matter she had other things on her mind. 'Nagi… I know you're out there."

"Master that was amazing!" Negi said as he ran up to Eva. Eva brushed off her charge as she walked towards where everyone was waiting.

"What an amazing first round! I hope you all enjoyed that!" Kazumi's voice called out. "The second round of matches will continue after a twenty minute rest so stay with us. We expect a greater number of audiences so please stay calm!"

"Right on we're in the second round Negi!" Kotaro said.

"That's right Kotaro-kun," Negi replied back smiling to his friend. Suddenly Kazumi's voice rang out and the screen in the air that showed the roster for the next round now showed videos of what happened in the last matches. This caused both the boys to start to sweat and panic. "This can't be right! But maybe it is only centered in the arena."

"No actually you guys are on the internet too," Chisame chimed in. Negi and Kotaro started to panic and silently scream at each other, asking what they should do. 'Hmm looks like Chao is planning something… oh well whatever it is I don't care much. I just need more answers about Nagi,' Eva thought while she watched her apprentice fumble in an explanation.

XxX

Off in a computer lab we find two girls talking in the dark. "So how are all the preparations going," Chao asked Satomi.

"Everything looks fine but I wonder about this man," Satomi said pointing to the image of Kul Nel on the screen. "We have no idea what his motives are but from what I can tell they mean no harm to our goals." Chao looked down and smiled.

"Look into, but like all plans there are bumps. For now finish the preliminary part of the plan."

XxX

Back at the tournament, two people are facing towards each other. "I promised Negi I will make it to the finals and nothing can stop me." Kotaro panted.

"You are strong but you are nowhere near my level," Kul Nel stated.

"And with another contestant able to use the fabled split body technique, we seem to have an amazing fight on our hands. However, even with the clones, Kul Nel sent Kotaro flying with a flash from his palm!" Kasumi yelled out. Kotaro grit his teeth and slammed his hand into the ground. Jet black wolves sprang from where he was and all converged upon Kul Nel as Kotaro yelled Shikku Kokurouga.

'I will not give up… I made a promise with him and I will keep it!' Kotaro sped in front of Kul Nel, black energy swirling in front of his two hands and pushed out. "GRAGHHHH!"

XxX

"What kind of competition are you talking about Ojii-san?" Naruto asked as he overheard the old man muttering. He was just going through the arsenal that he had in his kunai pouch that was strapped to his right leg. Looking over it he found about 25 kunai, 25 shuriken, and 50 exploding tags, the normal for him. "I always did wonder how ninjas could fit so much in such a compact pouch."

"Ah you heard me did you," Konoemon laughed. "Well currently a tournament is being held at this very moment. A competition to see who is the strongest, but I am fairly certain you should know of this seeing as how fell right in the middle of it."

Naruto thought for a moment while Mokona flew around seeing each and every thing in the small room. "Oh I know!" Naruto shouted surprising the flying card. "That girl I fought must have been in the competition. Huh man was she strong, no wonder she was in it."

"Mokona thinks you should have entered it Naru-kun!" Mokona said flying around Naruto's head.

"Oi oi, why do you keep calling me that, and I was in it but I believe I was punched clear out of the ring. That has got to be disqualification right? And you know it's getting really weird talking to a card can't you turn into your real form?" Mokona stopped spinning around Naruto's head and the card floated down eye level to the young ninja.

"Hmm well Mokona could always turn into its natural form, but if I in card form I can slip through doors," Mokona giggled.

"That sounded so wrong that it gave me the shivers. Can you turn back to what I saw you, or at least the real you, when I was at Yuuko-hime's?" Mokona chirped happily before the card spun around at high speeds glowing bright. When the light shined down Mokona in his normal form of the black bunny like animal was seen. "Much better, so Ojii-san what can you tell me more about this tournament? Maybe there is someone who can help me figure out what I need to do so I can get home."

"Ho ho, well I am not sure about that but I know of someone you could ask. A young mage named Negi Springfield. I believe if Yuuko sent you here to help, then he is the one that would need it. There is also another man that you can talk to. His name is Kul Nel and I believe that he is hiding a few things," Konoemon said as he leaned back in his chair. Naruto stood there his mouth wide open from all the information he was getting before shaking his head.

"Wow you sure know a lot about this. How come you know all of this stuff when you are stuck here in this office?" Konoemon laughed heartily before waving his hands in the air. In front of both their faces a square of light appeared. After a moment the light in the screen slowly lessened to show two people in what looked to be a battle. Naruto watched as a small boy fought what looked like a teenage girl with clothing that would give many perverts a nose bleed. Although Naruto could feel a blush rise to his cheeks his focus went to the way the girl was fighting. She reminded him of Shikamaru with the way her shadow seemed to move around. Though from what he could tell she had a lot more control of what she did plus that strange marionette behind her seemed to be protecting her.

"The boy you see now would be young Negi Springfield, aspiring Mage," Konoemon pointed out.

"Gai Mon Chou Chuu" Negi sprang forward with a shining right elbow thrust. Naruto was quite impressed with the boy's fighting abilities. Negi could have probably kicked his ten year old self's ass. Although even with that fancy attack the girl's puppet seemed to block it. Even the boy's Fuukahouken was blocked by her puppet but from the way the fight was going Negi seemed to not want to give up. The floating screen disappeared after Naruto saw Negi flicker towards the girl using what he thought as a Shunshin.

"I have to admit after what I have seen so far, and I mean everything, that I am a little freaked out on what I need to do. This place is nothing like the place I am from," Naruto sighed as he sat down in a chair across from the headmaster. Mokona landed on top of Naruto's head and patted it a cheerful way.

"Now, now my boy you mustn't give up hope. There is a reason that you are here and I believe that Yuuko has seen something in you. She has always been very mysterious but from what I have seen with working with her, I believe that she always makes good choices," Konoemon said soothingly. Naruto smiled wearily back before slouching down. "My dear boy cheer up and just take everything one step at a time."

"You know what Jii-san, I'll do my best. What am I thinking, Uzumaki Naruto doesn't give up. I am Konoha's best ninja and I'm going to be Hokage of my village! Thanks a lot Konoe-jii." Naruto stood up and stretched his arms before heading towards the door. Just as he reached for the handle he stopped. "Uh… where is the tournament again?" Konoemon sweat dropped before giving the boy a map and then shooing him off. 'Uzumaki Naruto huh, I expect great things from you child.' Konoemon thought before turning back to his desk. Suddenly a breeze ruffled some of his papers causing him to look back to the hole in his wall. 'Damn…'

XxX

Naruto ran through the halls and out the door to the building he was in before checking the map again. Feeling a poke on his head he looked up to meet the eyes of Mokona. "Yes?"

"Mokona thinks you should put away your clothes if you don't need them at the moment," the bunny chirped.

"But if I do won't you disappear? I kind of enjoy some company at the moment."

"Oh don't worry! Once I'm out Mokona has no need to be rereleased. I can always change back to a card you can put in your pocket if you want me to hide."

"No you can stay like this and if you aren't going anywhere then you are right I'll dispel my _Pactio_. _Abeat_!" Naruto's form shined once more before he was back into his old clothes. Patting himself down to make sure everything was intact he grinned before rushing off in a mad dash hoping to get to the tournament before so he could talk to who he needed to.

As he reached the tournament ground his vision was bombarded with a mass of people. As far as his eyes could see people were swarming to get in. "Damnit how are we supposed to get in now," Naruto whispered. Looking around he noticed the whole arena had a large wall surrounding it. If he was careful he could sneak up to one of the corners and walk up the wall to get to the top. "Mokona hang on I am going to sneak us in ok." Sneaking to one of the sides, Naruto looked back and forth before quietly applying chakra to his hands and feet and shimmying up the wall with his face out to make sure no one was watching. As he reached the top he vaulted himself over the side and landed silently on the roof. Looking back and forth, he saw that everyone's attention was on the match below so he moved closer and lay to the ground.

"Wow that was impressive Naru-kun," Mokona whispered. Naruto grinned and grunted a thank you before looking at the match. What he saw was a little disturbing. The little girl he first fought was tossing another teenage girl around with some very impressive moves. The teenage girl was wearing a maid costume and looked to be using a broom as a weapon against whom he believed to be the not so ordinary little girl.

"Wow whoever that little girl is, she sure is a good fighter. I mean those taijutsu moves look amazing," Naruto said aloud. "Though I wonder if it would be considered taijutsu in the same way as Lee's taijutsu," Naruto watched and winced when the girl was ensnared in wires. It seemed this girl was an expert in puppetry. Though what he felt sorrier for was the way she talked to the maid outfitted girl. Those were some harsh words and it made Naruto angry with the way she seemed to cut into her self-esteem. The girl's icy talk was interrupted, however, by a loud yell from somewhere in the audience. Naruto looked around before spotting a girl with orange hair with bells in them.

As she screamed up a storm that would have made Sakura jealous, Naruto and Mokona looked back to the battle only to be confused as the two fighters stopped and stared at each other. "Muu… what's going on Narutooo," Mokona moaned after five minutes of the two just looking at one another.

"I'm not sure really. Heck I normally just run in and fight," Naruto said back. Suddenly an explosion occurred and the two were engulfed with smoke. Naruto watched as the girl with the maid costume and cat ears and tail rush forward and seemed to slice through the girl he first fought. "…What kind of effed up battle is this?" After all that, the fight ends with a broom slash? How strange. After the match was called and the girl, who he now knew to be Eva, was carted off to the first aid room Naruto took a closer look at the people down there. Just then the blonde haired ninja saw a silhouette that he recognized as Kul Nel from the description from Konoemon. Lifting Mokona back to his head he headed off in the direction towards the unknown man.

Kul Nel was casually strolling down the side walk, his target for conversation in front of him when he was abruptly tapped on his shoulder. "Hmm?" Turning around the cloaked man was surprised to see the boy that fell from the sky and fight Eva in front of him. "Oh ho so it's the mystery boy! Now what can I do for you young man?"

"You are Kul Nel right?" Kul Nel nodded with a smile. "Hi my name is Naruto and that is great because I really need to talk to you! This is kind of urgent so if I could have a moment of your time I wou-," Naruto was cut off as Kul Nel clicked his tongue.

"I am very sorry young man but at the moment I need to talk to someone else. Something very important is on my mind that I need to discuss with him," Kul Nel said with an apologetic smile.

"But sir it is very important! I promise it won't take long and I was told that I could come to you," Naruto pleaded.

"Well maybe we can meet at some other time. For now I must be off Naruto-san," and with that the man weaved through the audience effectively losing Naruto in the crowd. Looking around the whiskered blonde jumped in the air to find him but it was to no avail because there were too many people around.

"Well that was a bit rude," Mokona said. Naruto grunted in agreement before walking back to where he had a good view of the fight. Looking up he saw the display board for the next fight and smiled showing his larger than normal canines.

"Mokona I believe I have an idea."

XxX

"Now then Semi Finals match 13!" Kazumi shouted. Kaede and Kul Nel stared at each other from across the arena. Naruto watched from the roof making sure to study the fight with detail to make sure he was ready to pull out his plan. Just as the match started Kul Nel raised his hand and an invisible force flattened the girl known as Kaede into the ground causing a good sized crater. Naruto sweat a bit at that. 'Maybe my idea will be the death of me,' he thought with a loud gulp.

"Wow now that is incredible de gozaru,"

"Is that gravity control de gozaru?" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw four clones around Kul Nel each one all looking at the crater that was made.

"Holy shit she can use Kage Bunshin!" He yelled out before covering his mouth to make sure no one else heard. He was amazed as he watched her attack the man then burst through what seemed to be an invisible barrier around him. After the barrier shattered her and four clones attacked in tandem with a fancy cross technique. Amazingly Kul Nel wasn't even affected from that attack which led to an all-out brawl with the four girls attacking. Naruto was amazed at how her clones seemed to not disappear after being hit but his surprise sky rocketed as she jumped into the air with a large org of energy surrounding her arm. Kaede threw out her arm and a beam shot down and hit the man sending him into the ground.

"Wow now this is a fight Mokona can watch!" Mokona cheered. Naruto could only nod numbly as he saw Kul Nel walk out the smoke completely unharmed. Naruto was mesmerized with the fight he was watching. This Kaede girl must be a kunoichi from the way she fought and that made him all the more impressed but this Kul Nel… he was out of this world.

"Holy FUCK!" Naruto screamed not caring anymore if someone heard him. This man made four giant balls of dark energy that he heard to be gravity magic and smashed it around the ring causing a huge splash. Plus after he did that he decided to float in the air. Now the poor blonde boy was freaking out immensely. "Mokona if I don't make it from my plan I want you to know the friendship we have had, albeit short, was something I will treasure through the afterlife," Naruto spoke solemnly looking at the black bunny.

Mokona looked back to Naruto in silence before saying, "Can I have your scarf if you die?"

"MOKONA!"

"Shhh look Naru-kun," Naruto looked up and watched as Kul Nel continued to surprise him by activating a _Pactio_ card. He watched as Kaede formed sixteen clones and jump skyward towards her opponent shooting off amazing and flashy techniques. Unfortunately for her nothing worked and in the end she was being held by her neck by Kul Nel and the two of them careened down. Explosions occurred and smoke billowed obscuring everyone's vision. Luckily for Kaede she seemed to divert the majority of the damage but she seemed to be down for the count. Kul Nel stood in front of her smiling as they talked. Naruto strained his ears to hear his self-appointed cue. "Ready Mokona?" Mokona nodded and jumped a top his partners head. Kaede slowly rose up from the ground, blood seeping from the wounds she got from Kul-Nel's smash into the ground.

"Aye, I guess it's my defeat you win de goz-," the ninja of Mahora was cut off as Naruto executed his plan and spoke interrupting her.

"I think it is my turn miss ninja-san," Naruto's voice rang as smoke wafted around him from his Shunshin. Kaede's normally squinted eyes widened as she saw the boy that fought Eva appear in front of her. 'A high speed technique? Was that Shundo?' She thought. "Thank you for an amazing fight Kaede-san. I believe it would be wise to get some first aid," Naruto said behind him. "And now Kul Nel-san I think you and I should talk."

Kul Nel looked at this strange boy with a raised eyebrow and frowned a bit. He really wanted to get to that final so that he could talk with Negi. "Naruto-san was it? I believe our conversation was through back there?"

"You never let me finish and I think when it comes to people like you the only way to get their attention is a good ol fashion fight," Naruto smirked. Mokona shifted inside Naruto's shirt making sure to give Naruto as much freedom as possible to move. Mokona couldn't really get hurt seeing as he was a spirit, maybe a little discomfort, but he still didn't want Naruto to be hindered. Kaede hurried off the stage and leaned against a wall as Negi and Ku Fei ran towards her.

"Kaede-san, are you ok!" Negi asked.

"I will be fine," she smiled back. "I have a message from Kul Nel though. He says 'meet you in the finals'." Negi looked surprised for a moment before a look of determination passed across his face. 'I will meet you there Kul Nel. For now I must know why this strange boy seems to need to talk to you,' Negi thought.

Naruto squared off against the man in front of him waiting for any signs that Kul Nel would speak. Kul Nel only sighed before smiling and holding his arms open. "If you must talk so earnestly then I say come. However I hope you can impress me for that is the only way you can get my attention."

"What is this? The mystery boy from one of the last matches is back and Kul Nel has invited him to a match! Well this is a turn of events audience members and seeing as it was the contestant's choice we have no say over the matter to escort the mystery boy away!" Kazumi yelled aloud. The crowd screamed in frenzy pleased with the fact of a bonus round. "Contestant we would like to get your name since you seem to popping everywhere."

Naruto looked at her and smiled a bright smile causing her to blush a bit before he yelled out "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm ready when you are Kul Nel-san!"

"Come Naruto-kun! Show me what you have!" and with that said Naruto sped forward. Using his unpredictable style he rained down a flurry of punches and acrobatic kicks but he saw that his opponent seemed to be able to dodge them effortlessly. Spinning away Naruto released the chakra weights on his ankles and wristbands and sprang back at Kul Nel faster than before. His increase in speed seemed to throw the man off guard but after his fight with Kaede, Kul Nel was ready for physical attacks.

Kicking off Kul Nel's forearm, Naruto spun in the air and called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The arena was filled with about fifty clones all ready to attack.

"INCREDIBLE! We have seen the fabled split body technique numerous times through this tournament but to see this number of clones is outrageous!" Kazumi yelled as the crowd yelled in amazement. Kaede was also amazed. The most she had ever done was the sixteen and if she tried hard enough twenty but that was pushing it. This boy made fifty and didn't even seem to break a sweat. Although from what she saw from the last match when he used clones, they didn't last as many hits as hers but the smoke effect they made was sure handy instead of hers just disappearing.

Kul Nel was just as impressed as everyone else as he now had to smack away kicks and punches from every side making sure to take as many clones as he could. However he saw what he believed to be the original in the back smiling at him, his hands in a cross formation. He gaped in surprise as another round of clones burst out smoke adding and replacing to the ones he destroyed. The clones again attacked in tandem only this time he was surprised as a few of them slid from behind and to the side and kicked him upwards. "U-ZU-MA-KI!" They called out each syllable as a different foot kicked him higher amazed at Naruto's coordination with his clones he let himself fly above to another bunch of the boys who all had their leg raised high. "NARUTO RENDAN!" The axe kick from all of them sent Kul Nel flying back down to the ground where he blew up a cloud of dust. The Narutos stood at ready but suddenly many of them were dispersed as they crushed down to the floor from the unscathed Kul Nel.

Smashing another dozen down with gravity with a wave of his hand, Kul Nel took to the skies and raised his arm above his head. A sphere of glowing dark energy grew in his hand till it was the size of when he used it on Kaede. "Young boy you surprise me greatly. For that I commend you!" Kul-Nel fired off a ball of condensed gravitation magic at the approaching Naruto and his clones. Almost all the army of Narutos was taken out as the gravity ball smashed into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust and water as it reached the small mote around the arena. As the dust cleared there was no sign of Naruto anywhere confusing many. Kul Nel looked down confused but his attention was cut short as he heard a whirring sound.

Naruto saw the gravity ball coming and used his clones as stairs till he reached high above Kul Nel. When he unleashed his ball of destruction, Naruto created a clone to his right and started to create his own. The blue chakra swirled and in an instant a Rasengan was formed in his hand. "Man was that an amazing attack! I hope I never get hit by that," Naruto called out. Kul Nel tilted his head and saw Naruto fly down towards him, another clone behind him, with a blue ball of swirling energy the size of baseball shining in his right hand. "I'm not done yet! Eat this RASENGAN!" Naruto threw his arm forward and slammed his jutsu into Kul Nel's stomach. A sphere of energy engulfed the man before he was sent spiraling down to the arena floor. Naruto flickered out of the air and landed in a cloud of smoke on the floor waiting to see if Kul Nel would rise.

"My word what an attack, if I ever spar you with my real body I hope you never use that move on me," Kul Nel laughed as he rose up from the crater he created. Lifting his hand he crushed Naruto against the ground causing him to gasp in pain. 'Shit Mokona!' Naruto panicked. Looking down he saw the black bunny giving him the thumbs up in his jacket causing Naruto to face palm in his mind. "I say you are a worthy fighter but you are just too weak at the moment to fare against me. Though you have caught my attention so maybe I will talk to you later."

Naruto raised his head and glared at his opponent. Yet another person who thought he was too weak. He would not stand for it! Not anymore! Naruto rose slowly from the ground, "Everyone tells me I'm too weak but I'll show you. I'll show them all! _ADEAT_!" His voice rang out across the arena grounds as he pulled his _Pactio_ card from his sleeve and held it up. A shining light filled the audience's vision and when it was done Naruto stood in his new _Pactio_ attire, dumbfounding everyone there.

"Does everyone have a _Pactio_?" Naruto heard Negi scream from the side. He smirked over at the flabbergasted Kul Nel and held his arms to his side.

"Mokona let's do this!" Mokona popped out of Naruto's shirt and ran atop the blonde's head and did a strange "go" pose, with a head band and two fans included. "_Destiny…DECK_!" cards flew out of Naruto's sleeves and spiraled around him not unlike the books that surrounded Kul Nel just a moment ago. Naruto smiled at his opponent before something dawned on him. It was a fact so great that he should have realized it sooner, and looking up he expressed his thoughts aloud. "Mokona… I don't know how to use this."

The few people to the side that heard this face faulted. Mokona patted Naruto's head in comfort. "Well Mokona thinks it's time to learn." Mokona said. Kul Nel, who had also heard the boy say he had no knowledge of his _Pactio_, sweat dropped and sighed.

"Naruto-san, in a battle one must know to use the tools that one already has knowledge about. I believe I may have to punish you for that," Kul Nel said with a viscous smile.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto yelled out.

"Well first call back your cards," Naruto swung his arms and the cards flew back into his sleeves. Kul Nel decided to fly into air and point down towards Naruto and Mokona. "And next…RUN!" Naruto sprinted from the spot he was just standing and looked back just in time to see the ground cave in.

"Oh my God we are going to die!" Naruto screamed.

"We have impressed him already. Mokona thinks you should just tell him what you need to tell him!"

"Maybe I'll just ask about Yuuko. He might know something if I mention her name don't you think?" Naruto fell forward and smashed his face into the ground after the area behind him blew up. "If I could talk to him at least! I mean does everyone here know how to fly!" Naruto kicked himself up before bringing his hands into the cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Kul Nel prepared for the clones that were to come while Naruto stared up at him. The two stared at each other in silence as nothing happened before Naruto slowly turned around and ran again as the ground exploded again. "What the hell! Why didn't my jutsu work?"

"Oh um Mokona may have forgotten to mention something," Naruto looked up at the rabbit that was sheepishly scratching his head. "Any of your jutsu that have duplicate properties of any of the attacks that the _Destiny_ _Deck_ provides is lost to you while your _Pactio_ is activated."

"But I don't know any moves Mokona!"

"We will learn them in time but for now Mokona will teach you a move that will let you talk to robe man," Mokona said trying to relax Naruto. "Bring out two cards and stick one in each shoe." Naruto flicked his wrist and a card appeared in each hand. He slid to a stop and quickly placed the cards in his sneakers.

"Now what?" he said panicked watching as Kul Nel held high another giant gravity sphere. "Mokona!"

"Say the magic words, _Soar_!"

"It's too late Naruto-kun!"

"_SOAR_!" Naruto's shoes glowed briefly and his body shot upward. Kul Nel had already released the magic but Naruto leaned to his side and barrel rolled sloppily away from the globe of power. Looking down he watched in slight apprehension as the ball almost destroyed the arena.

"What an amazing match this is! I can't help but wonder where are the ropes to allow them to fly and how much technology are they using to do all this!" Kazumi yelled out. Naruto righted himself and then sped toward Kul Nel. Reaching the other man Naruto threw out his arm and grappled him into a full nelson.

"Listen Kul Nel-san. I have no idea how to use my _Pactio_ so this match needs to end before someone, most likely me, gets seriously hurt. Please meet me somewhere cause I need to discuss something with you. Konoemon told me that you might know why Yuuko-hime sent me here," Naruto whispered. Kul Nel's eyes widened at the mention of the great witch and he leaned his head to nod to Naruto. Naruto sighed in relief before loosening his grip. A very poor action at that moment.

Kul Nel spun around and held Naruto up by his neck. "I will contact you when everything is over Naruto-kun. For now I need to make this believable so please bear with me. Again thank you so much for a wonderful match that was full of surprises, I will see you soon," Kul Nel smiled before sending Naruto and Mokona flying high above and out of the arena effectively knocking him out of the match.

"And Naruto is knocked out of the arena again! It looks like this time he will be out of the tournament for good! Congrats to Kul Nel!" Naruto heard as he flew away. Spinning around Naruto straightened himself before coming to a stop and floating in the air.

"You hear that Mokona? Looks like we have a lead," Naruto said to the bunny on his head.

"Right on Naru-kun! So let's fly down and maybe you can learn a move or two with your _Pactio_," Mokona said. Naruto smiled and nodded before flying down to a corner of land near the arena. Looking around he noticed no one was in sight, but he could still hear the crowd's roar from the tournament. 'If I need to go back I can always climb the wall again. I'm close enough to practice and get back inside,' Naruto thought.

Xxx

"So let's get started then. Can I keep the cards in my shoes or do I need to take them out?" Mokona hopped down from Naruto's and floated in front of him.

"No, no you can leave those in your shoes. Mokona thinks you might need it just in case. So now let's get started." Naruto gave a curt nod before throwing his arms out. Blank cards flew from his sleeves and spiraled around him once more. "Well I am here to give you the basics on how to use your _Pactio_. Unfortunately I should have told you that Mokona isn't an expert with your _Deck_."

"Wait so you can't teach me everything?" Naruto asked receiving a shake of Mokona's head. "Well what _can_ you help with?"

"Mokona can do a lot!" the rabbit chirped happily. "Sadly for you, you can't do some of the things I know because of your inexperience but I am going to teach you the first of two stances and a few moves to go with it."

"_Stance_?"

"Yes stance because there are two ways to fight with the cards. As of now you can only use the _Dealer_ style." Mokona explained. Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion and Mokona looked to sigh. "Ok follow what I say. First call your cards to your hands," Naruto did as told and in his hand was a deck of cards.

"Hmm I thought there were more cards then that," Naruto said looking at the deck.

"More cards appear if you need. The deck is just like that to look compact. Now to use the _Dealer_ style, fan the cards in the air in front of you. Don't worry they will stay floating." Naruto did as told and was amazed to see the cards hold themselves in the air lined up in front of him. Then some of the blank cards also changed. There was a card that had a picture of Naruto in it, in the exact same position he was, and to the right where his picture's face was looking was a card that had Mokona's picture.

"Wow this is amazing," Naruto whispered looking at how some blank cards would show trees or bushes before becoming blank again. Some cards would even appear above or below the main line before disappearing.

"This is how the _Dealer_ fights. With a full view of the field, nothing can surprise Naru-kun. Just wave your hand over the cards again to retrieve them. However if you so much as move _one_ step the cards will fall to the ground and you have to summon them back to your hand."

"Wait if I can't move how can I fight?"

"That is why you will learn the _Jade Shift_!"

"Eh what's that?"

"That is the reason you couldn't clone yourself that one time. _Jade Shift_ makes clones that not only don't disappear after being hit but what Mokona thinks is cool is that they have a mental link! If one thinks it they all get the idea. It's like having multiple brains at the same time. Although the bad thing is if one receives a hit the others feel some pain. Mokona is so smart I don't need it though," Mokona puffed his chest out proudly. Naruto poked the black rabbit causing it to giggle and Naruto to laugh before he became serious again.

"So how do I use _Jade Shift_?"

"Grab some blank cards then charge them with your energy and send them back into the line." Naruto reached for some blank cards but when he tried to reach for a fourth one, his hand wouldn't bring it down.

"Hey what gives?"

"Maybe you're not strong enough to make more than three?"

"That's ridiculous I can make over a hundred Kage Bunshin." Naruto tried to pull a card as hard as he could but the cards would just shimmer back into their original position. "Gahh! Fine then I'll settle with three," Naruto said angrily. Holding the cards in his hand he pushed his chakra into them then sent them back into line. Feeling a good chunk of his chakra gone, he understood now why he couldn't make more without being incapable of fighting. "Wow those really take a lot of you," Naruto said as three forms came into existence in front of him.

The three new Narutos looked at one another, their cards mimicking their expressions in the line, before turning to the original. "Well this is new," the one in the middle said smiling the customary Naruto grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Haha look at us! Brand spanking new bodies that won't disappear even after getting hit! Oh man I can't wait to blow some crap up cause now I won't go poof if I'm a little bit in the blast radius," a Naruto to the side said gleefully lowering his goggles over his eyes.

"You foolish idiot didn't you listen to Mokona. If you get hurt you may not disappear but you feel pain and by extension, so do we. I would prefer you not cause me any discomfort," the final Naruto said flatly while adjusting the scarf to cover the lower half of his face.

"Oi don't call me an idiot, idiot! I'm not the one trying to act cool!" the goggle wearing Naruto yelled back.

"I'm not trying to act cool. I am just naturally cooler than you."

"Hey, hey guys we are the same person you know. Let's try not to fight each other." the middle Naruto spoke up. This one looked exactly like the original, choosing to forego any aesthetic change to his clothes. While the three Jade clones squabbled amongst each other Naruto looked at them with a flat stare while his cards mirrored the clones' actions.

"Wow Naru-kun... You have some personality disorder issues don't you."

"Apparently I do Mokona. Apparently I do."

Omake

"Ahh it is so helpful having Watanuki-kun here to do all those chores. After giving Naruto-kun all that power I needed a good rest and doing everything would have been haarrrrd," Yuuko said as she sprawled along a couch.

"Eh but didn't you tell Mokona that you were full power yesterday," a black bunny like creature said beside her as he drank from a teacup.

"Oh Mokona-kun don't you know it's impolite to let a lady work while a man is in the house."

Yuuko and Mokona shared a laugh as they heard yelling and screaming coming from the back of the store.

"Why do you have so much stuff!" a young voice yelled out to them. Yuuko and Mokona looked at each other before laughing again. "Jeez there is dust all over that place," a boy of maybe seventeen with black hair and glasses walked out from the back wearing a silly looking apron and hat. "By the way Yuuko you have a customer," Watanuki said as an older man followed behind him. The man looked to be in his fifties with long white hair. It went down to his lower back in a mess of spikes while a metal headband with a kanji for oil kept the bangs out of his face. His wooden clogs clattered against the hardwood floors as he walked towards the lazing woman while the red haori moved softly as his arms swung.

"Ah Jiraiya-san I have been expecting a visit from you for quite some time." Yuuko raised herself up a little as she reached for her pipe. "Please have a seat."

Jiraiya sat down across from the black haired beauty with a questioning look as he surveyed his surroundings. "Yes well apparently my student has been gone for almost a week and this is the last place he was at from what the toads that followed him told me," Jiraiya said. "So if you mind explaining what happened to my apprentice that would be greatly appreciated Ms..."

"Ichihara Yuuko and yes I would love to explain my good man," and with that Yuuko gave Jiraiya a summary of what had happened and what she needed him for.

"So wait he is helping you right now? But I need to train him to be stronger!"

"Oh Jiraiya-kun have no worries. I am positive that dear Naruto will grow stronger," Yuuko smiled.

"I see but I still don't understand why you couldn't have sent me with him." Jiraiya said confused. Yuuko looked at him and gave him another one of her cheerful smiles.

"Well where I sent him probably wouldn't have been much fun for you. He is helping out a young boy over at an all-girl school. Most of the girls there are maybe fifteen or sixteen. Surely young girls in uniforms wouldn't have been appeasing to a dignified man such as yourself." After those words left her lips the room suddenly became deathly silent and Yuuko looked over to the ashen face of Jiraiya confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

XxX

In another world a boy with spiky brown hair was batting away dark insect like creatures with a giant key while a duck and a dog with human qualities fought beside him. Suddenly a scream pierced through the air causing the three fighters and the creatures to pause in their brawl.

"..."

"Did you guys hear something?" Sora asked.

"Probably just the wind," Donald said while the heartless looked at one another trying to decipher where the noise came from. Sora just shrugged and looked over to Goofy.

"A-hyuk like Donald said just the wind."

"That sounded like some really depressed wind," Sora said to the sky.

**Haha well there's the chapter. I have started making my chapters very long to make sure the stories come along nicely. I would like to thank Demon Eyes Laharl for all the help he gave me with the help with the Cards. You all should read his story titled ****Atelier Uzumaki****.** **Hope you all liked that little omake. Just a little something to show what is going on back home. New chapters for each story will be coming out in time and till then hope you all read all my other work and tell me what you think. Till then ja!**

**Gai Mon Chou Chuu! - Outer Gate Elbow Thrust**

**Fuukahouken - Wind Brilliance Crushing Fist**

**Should I make a technique list guys?**


	3. The Start of the Mega Fight

**Yo Nanashi here I just want to put this out. It's not like I am editing this chapter I just forgot the intro and all that. So here ya go!**

**Cover: Naruto standing behind his three Jade clones with his cards lined in front of him. Negi is in the front of the group with his staff pointing forward.**

**Intro Music: With you ft. Me – BACK ON**

Chapter 3: The Start of the Mega Fight

"So let's do this again," Naruto said. Kaisou nodded and he and Haretsu faced off against each other. Kuusho was against a tree with his eyes closed. The three _Jade Shifts_ and Naruto were in the forest training as hard as they could for the past few days. After first meeting his other self, or selves, there was a lot of confusion on how to talk to one another so they each came up with a name that fit their personality or the battle style they used. Kaisou was the Jade clone that looked and acted almost exactly like the original. They may think about the same thing differently but it was always on the same basic track. Sometimes he would figure things out in a new way and they would converse on how Kaisou thought of that. That was why he named himself Kaisou, as a reflection to the original.

Haretsu was named by all three of the others. He would not stop talking about the exploding notes they carried and the fact that they only had fifty. He was wild, loud, and a bit crazy, but he was a genius when it came to explosions. Kuusho was named by Naruto. He seemed so calm and collected about everything. No one who didn't spend time with him would be able to decipher what he was thinking or what he would do next. He was unreadable like a blank slate.

At the moment the four of them were in a forest trying to understand how they fought. Naruto would forget that he couldn't fight hand to hand at the moment so for the first few hours they were alone he had to fight the urge to jump into a battle. After that problem was fixed, or as fixed as it was going to get, he learned that if he was fast enough he could change the outcome of a fight in surprising ways. Right now he had Kaisou and Haretsu sparring and he would change the position of a person to help another. Because they share a mental link the others weren't surprised when they would disappear from one spot and reappear in another instantly. Naruto practiced this type of battle skill by having Haretsu, who was banned from using exploding notes, try and hit Kaisou. Whenever Kaisou was about to be hit Naruto would grab his card and switch it with one behind Haretsu's. Haretsu would punch air and Kaisou would be open to attack. The goggled boy wouldn't be surprised but he wouldn't be fast enough to block either. Kaisou wouldn't attack though because there was no point.

"You are still too slow when you pull Kaisou away from Haretsu," Kuusho said. "If it was a faster attack he would have been hit." Naruto hummed as he thought about that and nodded in acceptance. They had been training quite hard and only stopped to go back to Konoemon to ask to sleep in his office and use the shower that the old man would lead him to. Other than that, Naruto had no need to be around anybody else. After his talk Kul Nel, he was nowhere closer to figuring out how to get home.

* * *

"_So Naruto-kun, I understand that you mentioned Yuuko when we last met," the young man said to Naruto. They were at a small café that was set up during the festival. Naruto nodded his head while the three of them, Mokona was on the table sipping tea relaxing, settled down from the festival_

"_Yes Kul Nel-san. I understand that she wanted me here for a purpose but I have no idea what that purpose is. Konoemon-jii told me that you might have some information," Naruto said as he sipped his tea. Kul Nel nodded his head and stroked his chin as he thought. The last he heard of the great time witch was when he stumbled upon her shop. Thank god he didn't truly need anything but it was still a matter of importance. She told him that one day he would have to show a young hero the hero he idolized. That act would push this young hero forward in the right direction. It seems that he had fulfilled his purpose._

_Kul Nel shook his head and regarded the blonde boy in front of him once more and let out a sigh. "I am sorry Naruto-kun, but I honestly don't think I can help you. I thought when you mentioned Yuuko that you were here to tell me that I had completed my task. I guess I am not the one who can lead you back to your world." Naruto deflated at the answer and sighed sadly. "However, if she asked you to help then I may know who might need it." Naruto shot his head up and looked at the dark haired man._

"_I believe if you follow the boy, Negi, you might be able to learn what to do. Just try your best and you figure it out. I believe it is him that needs the help and you are here for that," Naruto nodded his head and Mokona patted his hand letting him know everything will be ok. If he wanted to follow and help Negi he would need to get stronger._

* * *

"Naru-kun that's enough work with the clones, we need to work on your solo work," Mokona snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and he nodded. Haretsu and Kaisou walked off towards the side and sat down.

"Man why are we training so much! It's not like we have to do anything right now," Haretsu huffed as he took a gulp from one of the water bottles they brought.

"Anything can come up so we have to be ready. At the moment we are strong but after seeing all those guys fight I think we need to be a little stronger," Kaisou said drinking out of his own bottle. Kuusho walked towards the middle and stepped in front of Naruto and stood in a ready stance. Mokona jumped up from the ground and hopped to Naruto's head. The bunny was always perched there when Naruto needed to fight.

"Ok we are going to review the move _Purify_, go over redirection, and learn _Swallow Hold_. You remember what _Purify_ was right Naru-kun?"

"Yeah it's when I take a card with one of my opponent's attacks on it and send my chakra to it to try and get rid of it," Naruto said. Oh he remembered that move. Mokona had ordered Kuusho to fling a handful of shuriken at Naruto when the rabbit first explained the move. In a nutshell Naruto had to fling himself to the side because he couldn't grab the card fast enough before the shuriken moved from each card all the way to his. He had to summon his cards again and again before he got the timing to grab the card. Even then he wasn't able to _Purify_ the card at first and when he placed the card back in line the shuriken that had paused in midair resumed their flight toward the boy. He started to get it down though.

"Ok I'm ready," Kuusho said as he pulled out the weapons. Not giving any warning he flung them at Naruto causing the other boy to slightly panic before focusing once more.

'Calm down. It's not like your enemy will give warning. Just relax and focus,' Naruto thought. Grabbing the card that the flying objects just appeared on, he pulled it from the line and held it in closer to his body. The shuriken paused in mid-flight and floated in the air. Naruto sent a pulse of chakra into the card and yelled, "_Purify_!" The card flashed and turned blank and the shuriken dropped to floor, harmless.

"Good job Naruto. Now if that attack was an energy attack, like lightning, fire, or wind, then it would disappear. Because the weapons are more physical they drop to the ground harmlessly," Mokona explained. "Now let's go over redirection. Have Kuusho fling a kunai at you and I want you to move the attack so that it lands behind him."

"Right!"

"Got it." The two boys said. Kuusho quickly pulled out a kunai threw it at Naruto. Naruto singled out the card and hastily pulled it out making the kunai pause in midair. Quickly switching it out with a card that appeared above and behind Kuusho, he waved his hand over the line to activate his move. The kunai disappeared and then reappeared behind Kuusho in the air before plummeting down to the ground with a loud thunk.

Naruto let out a "Whew," before standing straight once more and listening to Mokona.

"You are getting good at this Naru-kun," Mokona said pleased. "Now for the last lesson for today. Haretsu, Kaisou come and join us." Both of the boys lifted themselves from their sitting position and stepped into the clearing they used to train. "_Swallow Hold_ is a move where you take one of your opponents moves for yourself and hold it till you want to use it again. _Swallow Flip_ is the release command but let's practice. We'll try taking one of Kuusho's shuriken and let's see if we can do that."

Kuusho nodded and pulled out one of the shuriken he retrieved from the ground and lobbed it at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the card and held it up.

"Now send your chakra to the card and when you feel like you have engulfed the whole thing in it, start to pull your chakra back," Mokona instructed. Naruto grunted at the effort as he slowly coated the card in his chakra. Then when he felt like he filled the card he started to pull it back slowly until there was no more in it. Interestingly, the shuriken vanished but the image was still on the card itself.

"The image is there because the shuriken is locked in the card. Out of all the moves I know this one is one of the most useful. Not only can you place the card back in line and then activate it, but you can actually throw the attack back out from the card itself. Try it," Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion before shrugging. He held the card in from of him and aimed it towards one of the trees.

"_Swallow Flip_!" After Naruto yelled that, a shuriken flew out from the face of the card into the tree and embedded itself into the trunk. "Wow! Now that will come in handy," Naruto said as Kuusho went to reclaim his weapon.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kaisou.

"We should probably scout around and see what is going on," Naruto said. "We've learned that you guys can still stay even after I deactivate my Pactio so for now I'm going to deactivate and we'll each go our own way to see what we can find. _Abeat_." Naruto's from glowed and he was once more in his original shinobi attire. The three clones still looked the same. "All right let's go!" Four puffs of smoke later and the forest clearing was empty.

* * *

It was later that night that Kuusho found Negi. He was hidden in the shadows of the building that was the battle ground for a small dispute among Negi and three of his students. Using his skills at stealth he flickered between the shadows till he was closer and could hear what was being said. Kuusho was the best at unseen movement out of the four of his comrades. The original Naruto knew how to be silent and camouflage himself, all aspiring ninja learned it in the academy, but he didn't use his skills as much as he should have. Back when Naruto was younger he was able to hide from elite ninja, now he rarely uses stealth in battle. Kuusho, however, thought that they should reclaim their title of Master of Stealth. It also helped that the trench coat and scarf seemed to change into a mottled array of the colors of his background.

Kuusho now stood a few feet behind Negi, the scarf turned into a makeshift hood to block out his hair. "**Guys come to me when you can. There seems to be a dispute and in case things go wrong we should be here to help this Negi kid**," Kuusho said over his mental link.

"**Right we'll be there as soon as possible**," Naruto thought back. Kuusho mentally nodded and resigned himself to wait. The ninja Kaede had now decided to join into the fray. Her and this girl Setsuna had used their high speed movement to block out the other girl's escape. Then the girl, Chao he heard, surprisingly escaped the hold. 'Kawarimi? No it can't be… then how did she escape that hold?' Kuusho thought from behind Negi. He was broken from his thoughts when Negi, Setsuna, and Kaede ran away, leading Chao to another area.

"Shit," he said and started to follow. "**We are moving to another area! Keep up**," Kuusho didn't hear a response but he assumed that the others had gotten it. He landed silently behind the group and waited as he heard them talking. From the corner of his eye he saw a rustle of leaves and three shadows appeared on a roof top. Kuusho flickered between the shadows till he reached where the others were.

"So what happened," Naruto asked.

"It appears this Chao is trying to do something that may upset the balance of this world," Kuusho answered. Kaisou stroke his chin in thought and crouched down to get a better view.

"So what should we do Naruto?"

"If things get bad I'll make a couple of clones to flank them and we can try to take down this Chao person," Naruto said.

"We'll make this the ground for our final battle-ne." Chao said as she raised her hand. "But it would be a bit hectic if I were to be outnumbered this much. I'm going to call my own reinforcements." Two figures blurred into the area and next to Chao stood Mana and Chachamaru.

"Captain Tatsumaya and Chachamaru!" Negi yelled out surprised.

"Kaede, Setsuna… I've always wanted to fight you two," Mana said with her flat stare.

"Wait please! Students cannot fight each other." Negi stepped forward and held out his arms. "I will be Chao's ally, just please stop this." Naruto and the Jade clones tensed as Chao shook her head.

"You are a nice person Negi-bouzu. But I cannot stop," Chao said smiling. Naruto held his hands in the cross seal and was ready to call out his jutsu. Suddenly Kaede stepped in front of Negi and winked at him.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei we have a plan," Kaede pulled on a rope and a section of the wall fell down. The sight made the boys in the shadows sweat drop.

"WELCOME TO CHAORIN'S GOOD BYE PARTY!" the whole class of 3A yelled out. The rest of the night was spent with the class enjoying themselves and Naruto smashing his head against the wall of the building they were hiding in.

"A good bye party… we came to witness a good bye party. Fantastic," he moaned out.

"Mokona thinks it looks like fun down there," Mokona said as he shuffled on Naruto's head to get a better view.

"Yeah well we weren't invited. I say we go down there and grab some food then get out before anybody notices," Haretsu drawled as he lounged on the side.

Naruto shook his head and sat beside the goggle wearing blonde. "The only one who can get down there and possibly not be noticed is Kuusho. And that is pushing it. I am sure a few of those people can sense chakra, or at least energy, so no we should head back to Konoemon-jii's place." The other three nodded while Mokona moaned over the loss of food. "Don't worry Mokona I'll ask Konoe-jii san to get you something."

"Mmm fine but it better be good!" the boys laughed and looked once more at the party down below. Setsuna felt someone watching them and looked to see four figures watching them from a roof top. They looked oddly familiar but then they were gone as a soft breeze blew an unusual amount of leaves around them.

"Kaede," Setsuna started.

"I know," Kaede cut in. "I just noticed them when one of them moved. I don't understand why they were there but I thought I recognize that Naruto boy and I believe those were clones around him."

"Should we tell Negi or anybody else?" Kaede shook her head. It didn't seem like the blonde boy from before had any ill intent. They should keep their eyes peeled though.

* * *

Naruto and company appeared in Konoe's office in swirl of leaves using the hole he had created as a door. The old man's eye twitched as he took in the mess the boys in front of him made. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment at the mess he made.

"Sorry old man." Konoemon shook his head and sighed.

"Its fine, it's fine. Come sit all of you and relax." The four boys sat down gratefully and Konoemon called for food. As they ate and drank, Konoemon asked Naruto what he had been up to.

"I've learned a little more on how to use my _Destiny Deck_ and I have been training with my Jade clones. I am trying to get faster because from what I have seen, the people here are strong and fast," Naruto said as he thought about the battles he had seen.

"I see and how bout you three?" Konoemon gestured to the _Jade Shifts_ and they all looked up from their food.

"I guess we have been training too. I haven't been able to use any of the cool battle tactics that I would want because these guys don't want me to use any exploding notes," Haretsu said as he pouted. Kaisou hit him over the head and shook his head.

"We don't have an unlimited supply of those you know. Until you figure out how to draw those seals then you aren't using them. You've wasted some of my stock already when you made that attack and I gave you my notes to refill your stock," Kaisou said. He looked back to the old man and said, "We seem to have our own styles of how we want to fight. Haretsu prefers the use of explosions; Kuusho uses stealth and quick attacks, and me well I basically fight like the original. Although, me and Naruto have come up with some very interesting topics of conversation on our jutsu."

"You can use the jutsu that the original can use?" Konoemon asked. He knew about the jutsu that ninja use. Kaede was a ninja after all.

"Everything he can do in his _Pactio_ form, we can do. One thing we can do that he can't at the moment is the Kawarimi. It turns out that if he tries to do the jutsu nothing happens. There is a move that the _Destiny Deck_ provides that allows him to do the switch we do, but we haven't learned that yet," Kuusho put in. The dean nodded his head as he took in the information. It made sense because from he was told Naruto wasn't allowed to move or the cards would fall. If he tried to substitute with something he would leave his cards at the first spot.

"Konoemon-jii san, I have some information that you might want to hear." Konoemon looked to Naruto and motioned for him to continue. "Kuusho over heard the plan of Chao and what she wanted to do. Chao Lingshen plans to expose magic to the world." Konoemon nodded his head and sat back with a deep sigh.

"I had the feeling. Takamichi told me about what happened after he escaped from Chao's containment."

"What are we going to do? I am supposed to help this Negi but if this gets out of hand then things will get extremely bad," Naruto said a bit panicked. The old man placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and Naruto started calm down a little.

"I understand your concern Naruto-kun, but it is hard to keep track of that boy," the headmaster chuckled. "He does have a way of getting into trouble. I suggest you follow him. Maybe if you follow him you can make sure that you can protect him from anything. Tomorrow I'll bring up Negi on the screen. Tonight just relax and sleep here." Naruto nodded and stifled a yawn. Mokona had already started to doze and the three clones had taken a part of the floor and settled down. Naruto placed the drowsy rabbit atop his head and lie on the couch. He was asleep in minutes with the clones joining him. Konoemon smiled and went back to the work he needed to do before retiring. Something big was going to happen soon.

* * *

Naruto stood in the trees hidden by the leaves accompanied by Haretsu and Kaisou. Mokona was at his usual place sitting on Naruto's head. Kuusho was in the cabin where Negi and his girl entourage were last seen walking into. The headmaster had conjured the screen he had and showed the ten year old boy walking through the forest towards this cabin. Naruto and his team followed them silently and when they reached the house, he sent Kuusho to follow them. The boy, Naruto forewent referring them to clones a lot because they were all too real in his mind, fixed the scarf into a hood and jumped down to the ground. He blended smoothly into the surroundings and quietly slipped into the house.

"**No one is here**," the three boys in the tree looked at each other confused, but took that as a cue to walk into the house. The four of them searched around, but as Kuusho said no one was in the cabin.

"I wonder where they went," Kuusho said as he fixed his scarf back to his normal position covering his lower face.

"Who knows? I thought we had a lead on the kid, but it's like they disappeared in thin air," Haretsu grunted.

"Hey guys over here look at this," Kaisou called. The others headed to the back room where they found a large see through orb. Inside the orb was what looked like a very detailed replica of a beautiful building shining in the light.

"What do you make of this Mokona?" Naruto asked. Mokona pawed at his head and peered down at the orb.

"Mokona isn't sure. It looks like a miniature world down there." The four boys inched closer to the globe when they suddenly felt a pulling sensation.

"Whoa what's going on?"

"Son of a-,"

"Shit!" They were surprised as the world spun around them and they ended up on a large pillar high in the sky, a long bridge in front of them. They looked at each other before shrugging and running silently down the bridge. They reached the end the bridge and pressed themselves against the walls. Pushing their heads around the corner, each one of them had to hold their noses to stem a nosebleed from the sight. Teenage girls frolicking around in swimsuits and splashing in a pool almost made them pass out.

"Oh good Kami thank you great goddess," Haretsu said as he moved his goggles up to wipe the steam off the lenses. As he put them back on he felt a tap on his shoulder. Haretsu turned around and came face to face with someone he'd rather not see.

"What are you doing in my resort," Eva asked menacingly. Haretsu looked at her silently for a second before letting out a shrill scream and jumping into the arms of Naruto.

"Don't do that!" the frightened boy yelled at the girl.

"I repeat, what are you doing in my resort?" Eva growled out. Naruto grunted and dropped Haretsu on the ground. He landed in a heap with a loud oof.

"Oooohhh, you're Evangeline I presume. It's good to see you again," Naruto said nervously. Eva narrowed her eyes at the taller boy and Naruto could feel himself start to sweat. She looked behind him and saw the other two boys all wearing identical clothes to the one on the ground.

"I wouldn't say it's not a pleasure, but I don't remember ever telling you about this place. Also who are these others with you and why do they look like you but not wearing the same clothes." Naruto scratched his head as he thought about how to answer the girl's questions. He could always lie and tell her he found the place on his own, but Naruto didn't think that would be the best idea. So sitting down on the floor he resigned himself to tell her his story.

As Naruto finished his tale, Eva was sitting on the floor with her face resting against her hands. "You are an interesting person Naruto. I've never heard of this Yuuko you talk about, but you tell me that the old man at the school knows her. Plus you give me this interesting tale of another universe and how you are here to help boya over there," Eva pointed to where Negi was conversing with Asuna. Popping herself up, Eva dusted herself off before walking away. She took a few steps before leaving Naruto with one more comment. "I'll meet you later and lead you to a room where you can stay. I will only say this once though, **do not let anyone see you**," she growled out letting some of her aura show. Naruto gulped and nodded his head viscously and watched as the girl who he thought could never be a normal little girl.

"That girl gives me the shivers," Kaisou said as they all sat together. Naruto nodded his head and rested against the wall as he heard Negi and his friends talk. When they started to talk about the new Team Negi, Naruto had to hold in his laughter. 'That is one lucky kid, seriously.'

That night Naruto was leaning against one of the pillars with Mokona floating around in the warm night air. When everybody went to sleep Kuusho had recommended that Naruto dispel the Jade clones so that way he wouldn't have to worry if one of them was seen while they were roaming around. He activated his _Pactio_ and held the clones' cards in his hands and held them forward while pushing his chakra into them. The _Jade Shifts_ turned into orbs of light and flew into their respective cards. Naruto let the cards disappear into his trench coat and he deactivated his _Pactio_ as he heard footsteps approaching.

"So that is your _Pactio_. Quite the interesting artifact you have there," Eva said as she strolled through the hall in a long sleeping gown.

"I guess it is. I wasn't really expecting to show you it. For the small amount of time I have known you I feel like you have a way to figure out anything," Naruto said as he scratched his head. Eva chuckled before motioning the boy to follow her. She took a few steps forward before stopping as a black object moved in her peripherals. Turning back around she saw a bunny looking creature float down to Naruto's head and vet comfortable I his hair.

"What is that!" Eva almost shrieked. The creature was amazingly cute. She must hold in her inner impulse to glomp it!

"Who Mokona?" Naruto looked up to his companion and shrugged. "He's my partner I guess. Plus he is also like my sensei."

Mokona waved at Eva and said, "Mokona is all those things because I am just so awesome."

"Heh what modesty," Naruto joked. Eva shook her head before turning around curtly and motioning for them to follow her.

They walked silently down the corridor until they reached an arch way that had steam wafting from it. "We can talk while I ready myself for the night," Eva said as the two of them walked through the door way. Naruto and Mokona looked around the large room taking in all of the details. They seemed to be in a rather large bathing area that was reminiscent to a hot spring. There was a pool of water with steam coming off it softly moving in the air. Naruto set Mokona down on the floor and the rabbit waddled over to the water and cautiously dipped a paw in.

"It's really warm."

"I'll say," Naruto replied. He started to turn around but quickly spun around again to cover his eyes and Mokona's view. "What are you doing?"

Eva looked up from undressing and made a confused face that morphed into a mischievous smile.

"I am getting ready to bathe, thank you for asking. Is there a problem," she said innocently.

"Yes there is! I don't want to see you naked!"

"Oh! Is my body not appealing to you," Eva said in mock hurt. She then slid behind Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Or maybe you just aren't into girls." Naruto spun around angrily to yell at the girl and came face to face with her nude body. He backed away in shock and tripped over the edge falling into the water.

Mokona looked up from the water to see Naruto splashing to the edge and Eva, naked, walking up to him. "You're an interesting girl ya know?" Mokona said to the vampire. She smiled in response as Naruto got out of the water soaked to the bone.

"Why do that?" he grit out.

"Oh please, I'm centuries older than you. I have no need to be modest around you," Eva said.

"Centuries? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked forgetting about the little girl's bareness.

"Oho so you didn't know? I would have thought the geezer would have told you," Naruto shook his head in a negative. "I am," Eva spun around slowly. "A vampire," she finished her sentence as she faced Naruto once more only in her older form. Naruto was suddenly aware that Eva was naked and he had to plug his nose as the girl's new figure caused him to have a nosebleed.

"After everything I've been through I am not going to say I'm surprised. But could you please not undress in front of me," Naruto's muffled voice said. Eva chuckled once more and reverted to her younger form again. They both heard a noise and Naruto scooped up Mokona and hid behind a pillar. The sound of Negi's voice rang out and Naruto used Shunshin to get into the corridor. He appeared in a cloud of smoke outside the bath and ran up a wall and hung from the ceiling. When Eva and Negi came back out he would follow them.

Naruto didn't have to wait long. After the two of them bathed, he didn't want to know how that went, Naruto followed them to where the maids had laid out a fancy dinner. Eva motioned for Negi to sit and she called the maid and asked for one more chair.

"Why do we need another chair master?" Negi asked.

"Well I can't be a bad host and not serve my guest," Eva chuckled. She raised her finger and made a come gesture that Naruto guessed was to him. Negi was about to ask another question Naruto dropped from the ceiling making the boy let out small yell of fright.

"Yo."

"You!" Negi pointed at Naruto accusingly while the blond walked to the chair and bowed appreciatively to Eva. "What are you doing here? Who are you? And why are you here?" Negi half yelled half whispered harshly.

"Well first I am here to enjoy this lovely meal provided by this lovely lady, delicious by the way."

"Mmm very delicious," Mokona said with a mouthful of food.

"Oh stop you'll make me blush," Eva smirked enjoying her pupil's confusion a bit too much.

"Second, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and to answer you're final question I am here in this world because of you." Negi's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of an answer to the other boy's reply.

"Me?..." he finally replied.

"Yes you, great meat by the way what is it?"

"Lamb with a mint gelatin dip, I'll let the cook know," Negi felt like pulling his hair out as the two people in front of him discussed the meal. Not to say the meal wasn't good, it was delicious, but he needed answers.

"Wait stop, stop!" Negi said cutting off Eva and Naruto's discussion of the dinner. "Please explain to me why I am the reason you are here." Naruto took one more bite and sat back. He looked to his side where Mokona and Kamo were sharing a slice of meat. The ninja tried to think about how to explain to the boy about Yuuko and his task to protect him.

"Hmm how should I explain this," Naruto contemplated. "Let's just say I can't go home until I help you kid. I am not really from this world and if I can help you then everything should be right. A witch named Yuuko entrusted me to help you. That should be enough explanation for you right now." Negi looked like he wanted to say more before sighing and looking back towards his master. Eva kept smiling her all knowing smile making the mage give up and carry on what he wanted to do.

"Master I thought I could talk to you about something," Negi said. Eva swallowed her food and looked at her pupil.

"You want to discuss Chao," Negi nodded his head and took a breath to start the consultation. As the two of them discussed Chao, Naruto continued to eat and silently listen to what was being said. From the corner of his eye he saw a little girl puppet come up with a bottle of wine in hand. He sweat dropped and leaned down, coming eye to eye with the puppet.

"Hello," the puppet said as she held up the bottle. "I found some good wine."

"Well that sounds good. Who might you be?" Naruto asked.

"Chachazero little boy," the puppet grinned eerily. Naruto had the distinct feeling that the puppet was a lot more then she seemed to be, just like her master. Naruto was about to talk more with the puppet when he heard Eva tell Negi to follow her outside.

"Mokona let's go," Naruto said as he stood up to follow. Mokona hopped up onto Naruto's head and the two of them followed Negi and Eva outside to the beach. Eva had changed her appearance back into the little girl and was tying the dress up as Negi changed from his suit. "This doesn't look like it will end well," Naruto mumbled.

Naruto heard Eva tell Negi to prepare himself before she blurred in front of him and smashed her leg into his face. Negi skid across the water and landed in a crouch spitting out water.

"Master?" Negi yelled. Eva laughed as she formed arrows of light around her.

"Is this all you have boy? What happened to the runner up of the martial arts contest?" Eva mocked to Negi while he formed his own arrows. They clashed in the water causing a giant splash to ensue and rain droplets upon the watchers. The two of them then sprang into a high speed clash of fist and feet. "I don't know how things were like for you up till now. You're idealistic logic of what is evil and what is good will get you nowhere in this battle," Eva called out blocking Negi's attacks as if they were nothing. Negi stammered a response but Eva cut him off once again. "Do you believe Chao is evil? In a fight there is nothing like that. Or maybe you are just afraid that you are the evil one," Negi faltered for a moment before renewing his attacks. "Maybe it is because you don't what to endanger those students of yours!" Eva kicked him and sent sliding in the water where she then flicked her fingers upwards at him.

Negi felt himself ensnared in the vampire's wires and he was squeezed so he couldn't move. Grunting with effort, Negi made magic arrows above him then manipulated them to spin and cut the wire. He landed with a huff then stood up once more to face his master. "As a gentleman and their sensei I must," Negi was cut off when Eva appeared behind him and grasped his head. She scoffed and then blasted him back onto the beach. Negi coughed as he lay on the ground facing the sky.

"Wow she sure is brutal," Naruto said. Mokona and Kamo nodded while Chachazero snickered at her master's brutality. As Negi tried to regain his bearings Eva blurred on top of him and lifted his collar so he was sitting up. Naruto couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but he saw the outcome. "Lucky ass kid... If a girl I know ever beat me up they would have left me on the ground with what little dignity I had left," Naruto grumbled as he watched Negi pick himself up after his surprise kiss.

Eva smiled ruefully as she passed Naruto with a smirk that said, "I know you wished that happened to you." Naruto grumbled before walking up to the unsteady boy and straightening him up.

"Well I'm glad you got that out of your system. How bout we get you to bed kid," Naruto said.

Negi brushed himself off and thanked Naruto before he realized something. "Why are you calling me kid? You're not that much older than me."

"I'm fourteen almost fifteen. I have the right to call you kid. That crazy vampire master of yours, no, you I can." Naruto flicked off the remainder of sand from the Mage and stood up straight. He waited till he felt the familiar weight of Mokona atop his head and for the ermine to climb on Negi's shoulder.

"All set Narutoooo," Mokona said. Naruto placed one hand on Negi's shoulder and another in a half ram seal to help mold the chakra. He may be able to Shunshin without handseals, but if he did use one he didn't have to use as much chakra.

"I hope you are ready for whatever is coming Negi," Naruto said and before Negi could respond a cloud of smoke obscured his vision and he felt a wave of discomfort like when he first used Shundo. Negi waved his hand to get rid of the smoke to see he was once more in the hall way and in place of Naruto was another cloud of smoke.

"That guy is weird."

* * *

Naruto was standing on the side of the pillar while Negi and his party were discussing Chao. He smiled to himself when he asked everyone for their assistance and they told him he didn't even have to ask. "They are really loyal to him."

"Let's go everyone! _Hiscat_!" Negi yelled and a beam of light engulfed them. Naruto ran up the side of the pillar and jumped into the light when the shine blinded everyone. They all felt a pull on their bodies and in an instant they were back in the cabin.

"Yes we're back. What do you want us to do Negi," Asuna said as she brought out her harisen.

"Eh wait Asuna-san! Chao said she wouldn't do anything till the evening," Negi said as he tried to placate Asuna. He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and was deeply surprised to see Naruto staggering to his feet with Mokona perched on his head.

"Ugh, that was nauseating," Naruto groaned out quietly. He was hoping to get out with them and then get away using Shunshin.

"Naruto?" Negi said confused. Naruto shot his head up and realized his window of opportunity was gone. Setsuna also noticed the foreign boy and reached for her sword ready to attack Naruto. Negi saw the action and quickly jumped in front of the blonde to stop Setsuna's advance. "Wait Setsuna-san! You don't have to worry about him. He is not an enemy," Negi said quickly. Naruto noticed that all the attention was on him and he backed away slowly starting to feel uncomfortable with all the eyes looking at him.

"Uh hi," Naruto said with a halfhearted wave. Kaede waved back seeing as she felt no ill intent coming from him. Everyone in the room knew of Naruto thanks to his fights, but they didn't know what Negi knew so they were still at ready to attack. "Eh I think it's time I go Negi." Naruto put his hands in a quick handseal and was about to leave, but had to dodge a slash from Asuna's fan sword. "Whoa wait I come in peace!" Naruto said as he flipped on to the wall. "Mokona use Cute Attack #4!" Mokona jumped off Naruto's head with a loud chirp and flew in front of Asuna's face. Mokona floated for a moment before spinning and making a very cute pose that was accentuated with a halo of light.

Asuna was silent for a second before screaming, "KAWAII!" and lunging for the black rabbit creature. Mokona flew from her reach and Naruto jumped and grabbed him before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Asuna-san, why did you slash at him?" Negi yelled. Asuna shook off her daze and stood up.

"He was making a movement and I didn't know if that was an attack or not so I acted without thinking," Asuna said apologetically. Negi sighed and waved her off. She was just trying to be protective that was all.

"It's fine. But I guess everyone can go do their own thing. Meet up tonight ok," everyone agreed and Negi flew off.

As Negi jumped on his staff and started to fly towards the school Naruto appeared from the shadow of a tree and followed him with his eyes. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, he reached the peaks and started to close in on the mage.

"Negi hold on!" Negi heard his name and turned to see Naruto jump on to a tree top next to him. "What was that all about?"

Negi bowed quickly and apologized. "I'm sorry Naruto-san. I didn't think anyone would have reacted to you like that. But they did have good reason. They don't know why you are here. Better yet I don't know the full reason either."

"You and me both, and don't worry about the san thing. You can just call me Naruto," Naruto said. Negi nodded and flew lower so that he was next to the other boy.

"So what was it you wanted?"

"Well actually I believe I would join you in your flight. For two reasons actually one is to talk more about this Chao thing and the other is to practice," said Naruto.

"Practice?" Negi asked.

Naruto pulled his _Pactio_ card out. "Yup, practice. _Adeat_!" A quick flash of light later and Naruto was once more in his _Pactio_ attire. "_Soar_." Naruto said and his shoes glowed as the cards in them flashed and he was now in the air beside Negi. Negi cocked his head in confusion before remembering the other boy's fight with Kul Nel.

"Oh so this is what you meant. You want to practice flying then," Negi said. Naruto nodded and straightened himself out while Mokona grabbed the goggles that Naruto wasn't using and put them over his eyes.

"Alrighty boys onward ho!"

* * *

"So you are going to tell the other teachers?" the boys were flying towards the school grounds and discussing what Negi was going to do. "Konoemon already knows, but why would the other teachers need to know."

"Because we might need as much help as we can get. We probably wouldn't be able to stand up against Chao-san's plan," Negi replied.

"Yeah but doesn't that mean selling out your student?" Kamo said perched on Negi's shoulder. Negi sighed dejectedly.

"Being a teacher is hard. As Chao-san's teacher I must stop her but I never thought as a teacher I'd have to do all this. What kind of teacher fights?"

"My teacher fought," Naruto put in.

"You're not from here," Negi countered.

"…touché." Negi continued to fly towards the festival grounds and Naruto followed him till they hit the roof. Negi said he had to meet a student of his named Natsumi so he was going to try to find her. Naruto nodded and told Negi he would be looking around some more.

"Who knows, maybe I'll find something interesting," was Naruto's logic. Negi just shook his head and waved a good bye while Naruto flew off careful to not be seen by anyone. As they flew through the clouds Naruto stopped behind one and took in the surrounding area. "Mokona does anything seem odd to you?"

Mokona lifted the goggles and placed them back around Naruto's head and took a closer look down. "Where are all the festivities? Ara, Mokona thought this was a festival," Naruto agreed and his suspicion grew.

"Hmmm let's go take a closer look. Too bad I can't use Henge in this form or I'd transform into a bird or something so people wouldn't notice me," Naruto grumbled. Kuusho had tried using that jutsu but apparently that one was also lost to the ninja. An illusion move must be in the deck's repertoire but they just haven't learned it.

"Well you could always do what Kuusho does and use the coat and scarf." Naruto followed Mokona's advice and fashioned the scarf into a hood and sent a small stream of chakra to his clothes to make them shimmer and form into the mottled colors of the background. Naruto flew low making sure to wrap himself up so no one could see him. He spotted the girls that Negi was with and flew down close so he could hear what they were saying. He was greatly surprised when Yue brought them a newspaper with the date.

"It's a week after the festival?"

"Yeah this newspaper says so," Yue confirmed Asuna's outburst while Chisame looked up the date on her computer.

'Shit! This is not good. If it has already been past the festival then that means Chao has sprang her plan,' Naruto thought. The girls started yelling and trying to understand what was going on. Before long they had agreed to return back to Eva's cabin. Naruto followed them quickly hoping to learn more. 'Man things aren't turning out so well.'

"Naru-kun I feel my Negi sense tingling," Mokona said.

"I didn't know you even had a Negi sense. But even if you don't I have a bad feeling too my friend," Naruto replied and decided to beat the girls there. As he reached the cabin he flew inside and walked around. It appeared he wasn't as fast as he thought or maybe the girls were panicking because he heard the door slam open and the sound of footsteps. He quickly hid himself in the shadows and waited in the room where the resort was in. There was a note that wasn't there before.

As girls watched the strange video projection, Naruto also watched trying to get as much info as he could. The video ended and Chisame started to talk.

"Of course she would pick this time. In this era when technology and the internet were coming to the forefront," she said. 'This isn't a joke anymore,' Chisame thought. Asuna was freaking out about what Chisame's complicated speech meant when the door opened and Kamo popped in.

"Oh thank God you're all here. Bad news Aniki is in trouble!" Kamo said in a panicked voice. The girls listened as Kamo explained how Negi was taken captive and that he was most likely going to be turned into an ermine. Negi would also be shipped back to Wales and never see anybody again.

"But it's not Negi's fault this time!" Asuna yelled as she tried to defend the boy teacher.

"It doesn't matter. Chao was Negi's responsibility. Most likely he'll be deported like I said."

"That won't happen! I'm going to save him-aruyo!" Ku Fei said.

"Wait Ku-san you can't go against the Mage teachers," Setsuna tried to reason.

"Oi small animal what about that machine you were carrying? Can we use that to go back to the final day and stop this," Chisame asked. Kamo asked Konoka for the manual on the time machine and then shook his head.

"The time machine can only work with the World Tree's power. It can't even be used as a pocket watch now." Everyone recoiled in shock at the news. They were stuck in this problem. Asuna couldn't accept that they were stuck and started for the door.

"We can't just sit around. We have to save Negi even if we have to beat the teachers."

"Hold on Asuna," Kaede said as she peered out the window. "It looks like they found us." Naruto twitched in shock. If the teachers were here then the girls would have a hard time trying to get out. Naruto missed out on Kamo's plan but he saw Kaede and Setsuna walk out.

"Mokona I believe the time for sneaking around is past. If I help the girls escape then I can trail them to Negi and get him out of whatever trouble he is in, right?" Naruto whispered to Mokona.

"Be careful Naru-kun. If these guys are teachers they are probably really strong."

"Don't worry, I am just going to be a distraction." And with that said Naruto used a smokeless Shunshin to appear on the roof. Naruto looked down and adjusted his scarf to watch the teachers and girls. He watched as they talked and saw the female teacher take on a demonic air after having a mini breakdown. "Oh Kami… hell hath no fury then a woman scorned."

The teacher, Touka, slashed her sword with a mighty cry and a bolt of lightning crashed down onto the ground. She then got into a sword battle with Setsuna that seemed extremely one sided. Touka's attacks actually broke her swords making Setsuna have to call upon her contract to bring out more swords. Kaede wasn't having any luck either. The man was sending burst of slicing air that would slice the trees around the ninja girl who was hiding behind her giant shuriken.

Touka grabbed Setsuna when she was surprised and threw her into Kaede. The male teacher decided that was the best time to bring out his big attack. "_Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis_!" A huge tornado encompassed the two girls and trapped them in a howling wind. They were unable to move as the two teachers moved to the house. That was when Naruto decided to jump in.

Naruto fell from the roof and ran in front of the tornado. Because of the blowing winds Kaede and Setsuna couldn't see him or hear him. Naruto didn't know if this was good or bad, but he had to hurry. "_Destiny Deck_!" the blonde ninja threw his arms forward and his cards flew from his trench coat sleeves. With a quick motion he brought them into a deck and then spread them in front of him. The cards brought forth a picture of the battle field and Naruto locked in on the girls cards. Setsuna and Kaede's cards were bunched together while another card was under them. This one was showing a large tornado that spun and swirled, taking up the whole face.

"That's the card with the spell! If you can cancel that then the girls will be free," Mokona said pointing to the tornado card.

"Cancel it, right." Naruto reached for the card before an idea struck him. "Wait why cancel when I can take." He grabbed the card and held it up. "_Swallow Hold_!" The card glowed bright as Naruto focused on the tornado. The winds flashed before they died away and Naruto was left holding the tornado spell card, the tornado still spinning. "Heh, look at that. I've got me a wind spell." Naruto looked up and saw the confused and surprised faces of Setsuna and Kaede.

"Y-you? What are you doing here?" Setsuna said. Naruto scratched the back of his head and summoned his cards back into his coat as he thought.

"Hmm well I am here to help Negi as my main priority, but I'm not just going to leave you two when you seem like you are in trouble," Naruto said. "But I can't stay here I need to get to Negi."

"Ah well the others have already gone. If you hurry you can catch up to them de gozaru," Kaede said pointing towards the direction where the others went. Naruto stood on his toes and looked over the girls. Not seeing anything he jumped up while calling the activation for flight and flew higher. Naruto spotted the girls a couple yards away fighting their own battle and floated down back to the two girls to let them know.

"They are actually fighting too. I'll see if I can trail them," Naruto said still floating. They heard the angry shout of Touka and Setsuna shooed Naruto away.

"Forgive me for my first attack on you Naruto-san. We will take care of things here and you go on ahead," Setsuna said. Naruto grinned and left in a swirl of leaves leaving the two girls facing the very annoyed face of the female teacher.

* * *

Naruto flew above the girls just as they beat the three mages that were trying to stop them. For the umpteenth time since he had been in this world he had to pinch his nose to stem the blood that was going to build up. "Why is this place so echi. Ero-senin would love this place," Naruto mumbled.

"Ah I found Negi-sensei's location," Nodoka said as Mei was started to tear up.

"Hauu, on top of failing the mission, I even gave away information," Mei cried. "Onee-sama was looking forward to going out into the world and graduating." Asuna walked forward and patted the girls shoulder.

"Don't worry Mei-chan. Leave it to us. We'll definitely return history back to normal," Asuna said winking.

"I'll say. After what you did to these girls you better make things right," Naruto said landing softly onto the ground behind. Everyone looked towards the voice and saw Naruto in different clothing from the last time. Asuna, still a little frenzied up from the fight, summoned her sword and held it in a ready stance.

"What are you doing here? I knew it you must be trying to get rid of Negi. You were going to attack him last time in the cabin too," Asuna yelled, forgetting that Negi had protected him. "You are probably one of the people that captured him!"

"Well no actually I," Naruto was cut off as Asuna lunged at him while the girls behind her stood at ready. Naruto yelped and jumped to the side as the orange haired girl passed him. He waved his arms and summoned the _Destiny Deck_ in front of him. It only took less than a second and the battlefield was depicted for him to see. Asuna's card stopped and then her image turned towards his. Naruto quickly grabbed her card and pulled it from the line. Asuna suddenly stopped and couldn't move as Naruto kept her card from the main line. Naruto switched her card with one behind his and that made her card face her friends' cards in the back of him. He waved his hand over and activated his change.

Asuna tried with all her might to move forward towards Naruto when she felt a rushing sensation and she gained the ability to move. She shot forward thinking Naruto was in front of her only to be shocked that instead she had moved in back of him and she was running towards her friends. Asuna crashed into Ku Fei and the two of them lay sprawled on the ground with swirls in their eyes. Naruto dismissed the cards and ran towards the two dizzied girls.

"Are you ok? Sorry I didn't think you would keep running after I moved you," Naruto said as he tried to help them up Ku Fei gratefully took his hand while Asuna did so, still suspicious. Naruto noticed this and sighed and held his hands up in a placating manner. "Look I am only here to help. I helped out your friends back there and now I'm here to get to Negi." Asuna looked at Naruto and studied him intently while Naruto looked into her eyes. He had to admit her bicolored eyes were actually very pretty. But this wasn't the time to look at her. They needed to get to Negi. So holding out his hand he looked at her sincerely and said, "Truce?" Asuna kept staring at him before grasping his hand.

"Truce." Asuna smiled brightly. She couldn't stay mad at this guy. He seemed like actually a good person and plus he wasn't that bad to look at.

"Alright then let's go save your teacher." Naruto said to the girls.

"Yeah!"

**Here's to another chapter! I hope you liked them. Swallow Flip and Hold are thanks to a good friend called Kohuki. So I hope everyone liked that last Omake. There will be more on the way. Behold the Mimic will come out shortly same as Breaker.**

**Naruto: Sooo how do you like my fighting style? Bad ass yeah? **

**There is more to come Naruto. Don't forget you have two styles of fighting. Well till then ja minna!**


	4. AN to all my Readers

Dear valued readers,

I am sorry this is not a chapter. This AN will hopefully answer all the questions that you have and may have.

To start, this is posted in all my other stories. This is NOT a new chapter again. This is a small explanation and something that I hope you all will read.

I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. Before then was about when I last updated and brought out the new story, Bad Day. Unfortunately I did not have such a wonderful holiday. This past holiday season my Grandfather passed away. I was very close to him and he was a very kind man. He taught me many things and this past holidays he passed away from pancreatic cancer. It was a heavy hit for my whole family.

It has taken me a while to come to terms with him being gone, but I am finally able to start with continuing where I left off before I disappeared on you all. Again I am very sorry.

So some info. First of all, KTtH:Rebirth will be updated probably the earliest, then Mimic. After that my others will surely follow because I have become greatly inspired to write and give you all good reading experience.

Happy readings to you all.

Nanashi


End file.
